


(podfic) The Piledriver Waltz

by mimijones



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Detectives, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimijones/pseuds/mimijones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the amazing Pumucle's The Piledriver Waltz<br/>Punk!Hanna/Alive!Zombie detective fic featuring six foot tall strippers, ghouls, cults, immolation, cold cases and graffiti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) The Piledriver Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Piledriver Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48344) by Pumucle. 



Mediafire: [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m3gynzzae8meh5g/Piledriver+Waltz+I.mp3) [Part 2](https://www.mediafire.com/?5br6n4e43phw45w)

Text: [The Piledriver Waltz](http://pumucle.deviantart.com/art/The-Piledriver-Waltz-263124977)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be posted in chunks, and as this is my first time podficcing if anyone has any comments/criticism/advice/feedback I would be eternally grateful. Song used as music cue is Guitar Hero by Amanda Palmer.


End file.
